


Joining The Paladins

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Krolia [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Episode: s02e03 Shiro's Escape, Gen, Kits are precious, Krolia is a good mom, Mama Krolia, Thaldycon System, Ulaz (Voltron) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: After several months in space, Keith is faced with a somewhat familiar place, the Thaldycon system.





	Joining The Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twenty-third story of the Mama Krolia series. It takes place one year after the twenty-second story. Regris is 24, Lotor is 23, Ezor is 21, and Acxa and Keith are 18.

Story Twenty-Three - Joining The Paladins

Keith couldn't believe he was staring at the Thaldycon system. He had heard that the Blades had a base there and that there was a special trick to getting to it but couldn't remember what that trick was.

Suddenly, the alarm started blaring. Coran exclaimed, "There's an intruder in the castle!"

"How could someone just sneak aboard the ship?" Lance asked.

"I knew coming here was a mistake!" Allura started flipping through screens before finally pulling up the security system. "There he is. Level five."

"Everyone, suit up," Shiro ordered. As Keith put on his armor, he couldn't help but grin. He recognized the uniform the 'intruder' was wearing. It was a member of the Blade, and he wondered which operative it was.

Everyone took up solo positions along level five, hoping to see, if not catch, the intruder. Keith knew none of them would be able to stop the Blade, so it came as no surprise when Coran's voice came over his helmet's comm system.

"All right, it's up to Keith now."

"Copy that. I'm ready." Keith activated his bayard and started running down the corridor.

"Ooh, this is exciting! He's got a sword. One young Paladin, one seemingly indestructible foe..."

As soon as Coran stopped talking, the Blade came around the corner. Keith had to duck under the grappling line from Pidge's bayard and slid a little before he managed to change directions. He started running after the Blade but had to jump over the grappling line before he tried to catch up with the intruder. He recognized the uniform as the one Ulaz wore. He fought to keep the grin off his face. He couldn't believe his Papa was there!

Keith swung at Ulaz, but he dodged, not surprising Keith in the slightest. "Swing and a miss!"

Keith tried again. This time, Ulaz paused, causing Keith to go past him in a somerault as he turned down another hallway. "Another swing and a miss!"

Keith growled as Coran spoke again. "He can't catch him! He's too fast!"

Keith caught Pidge's gaze, and she nodded and tried to dig her heels in to slow the Blade down, giving Keith the opportunity to catch up. Ulaz stopped running and turned in time to block Keith's bayard with his Marmoran blade that was on his back. He easily knocked Keith's bayard out of his hand.

"He knocked his bayard out of his hands! It's on the ground!"

Keith grinned as Coran kept commentating and simply unsheathed his mom's knife, holding it out in his hands (palms up) like an offering as he knelt on one knee in front of Ulaz.

Ulaz dropped Pidge's grappling line and pushed down his hood, his mask disappearing. His ears flicked as soon as they were free, and his eyes widened. "Keith? Kit, is that really you?"

Keith stood up and sheathed the knife. He yanked off his helmet, revealing the tears in his eyes, and tucked himself under Ulaz's chin. "Papa! I missed you so much!"

Ulaz wrapped his arms around Keith, nosing his hair. "Oh, kit. I missed you so much. It's all right. I'm here. I've got you." Keith pulled back slightly to look his Papa in the face and met Ulaz's eyes, which widened slightly. "Kit, what happened to your cheek stripes?"

"I had to hide them while I was on Earth, and I got used to hiding them, but they're still here."

"That's a relief. When I saw that you were a Paladin of Voltron, I remembered Krolia's nightmare about how you lost your stripes and your memories of us."

Keith tucked himself back under Ulaz's chin. "It's okay, Papa. I still have them."

The other four Paladins finally caught up to them and were surprised to see Keith hugging the intruder. Shiro's eyes widened at Ulaz. "Ulaz?"

"Hello again, Shiro. It is good to see you."

The distinctive click of Allura's boots caught Keith's attention, and he realized that she wouldn't be pleased with having a Galra on her ship. As soon as Allura rounded the corner, her eyes narrowed. Keith stood in front of his Papa and immediately put his arms out, shielding him from the Altean Princess. "Allura, please don't attack him. This is Ulaz. He is one of the beings who raised me."

"Raised you? Weren't you born on Earth?" Pidge asked.

"No. I was raised out here in space by a rebel group of Galra, one of whom was Ulaz. He's my Papa."

Allura narrowed her eyes. "Rebel Galra? There's no such thing."

Keith narrowed his eyes at her in return. "How _dare_ you! Not all of us are like the Empire!"

"Keith? Why would you say 'us' when talking about rebel Galra?" Shiro asked.

"Because I am part Galra and was raised by the Blade of Marmora," Keith stated, adding in his mind, 'and my siblings.'

"Impossible," Allura breathed.

"Uh, dude, you were on Earth when we found the Blue Lion," Lance pointed out.

"I was sent to Earth to protect the Blue Lion," Keith explained. He didn't want to add about collecting information about humans, which he was waiting to send home.

"Why did you enroll at the Garrison then?" Hunk inquired.

"Eh, it gave me something to do. I was hoping to be able to contact my pack, but Earth wasn't that far in space travel."

"So, you're Galra?" Lance questioned.

"Part Galra," Keith corrected.

"That explains so much," Shiro muttered. When everyone turned and looked at Shiro, he continued, "At the Garrison, Adam, Matt, and I noticed that there was something strange about Keith and had made a bet about what it could be. Matt was the one who said aliens."

Keith giggled. "You owe Matt money, then, Shiro. Anyway, can we take this to the lounge?"

%%%

Keith wanted to growl when Allura only agreed if Ulaz was in restraints. He sat next to his Papa, resisting the urge to sit in his lap and nuzzle him. He knew his Papa wanted to hold him as well. He pretty much tuned out the conversation Allura and the other Paladins were having.

It wasn't much longer before he was piloting the Red Lion to the Thaldycon base with his Papa, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk riding along. He was so glad that the restraints were off Ulaz that the tick they left the Red Lion, Keith hugged Ulaz again. He whimpered. "It's all right, kit. I'm here. I'm so proud of you. The entire pack will be."

"I know you guys didn't want me to be part of the war, let alone piloting one of the lions, but I did the best I could, Papa. I did the research Dad wanted," Keith said, handing Ulaz his data pad.

Ulaz took his data pad and copied the file onto his data pad before he handed his kit his back. "Kolivan will be glad to get this."

"Can we talk to them now?"

"No, kit. Your team wants answers for their questions." Ulaz turned towards the other Paladins and led them deeper into the base. Keith admired the view while Pidge asked Ulaz about her family. Keith could sympathize with her, really he could. He missed his pack and had since he was sent on his first mission two deca-phoebes ago.

Suddenly, alarms were blaring, catching them all off guard. The next set of actions went by in a blur. One dobosh they were in the communications base Thaldycon and the next they had formed Voltron and were battling a robot beast (or a robeast, as Hunk had dubbed it). They were having some issues as this robeast had a tractor beam in its mouth it could use to pull not only the Xanthorium clusters but Voltron and the Castle of Lions as well.

"It's going for the Castle!" Keith yelled.

"We need some way to stop its tractor beam!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I've got an idea. Pidge, form shield!" Shiro ordered. Pidge formed the shield, and Voltron flew towards the robeast. "We can use the shield to block the beam!" They shoved the shield into the monster's mouth and then punched it, knocking it off balance. "Form sword!" Keith shoved his bayard into the port, and the sword appeared in Red's mouth. They quickly sliced through the robeast several times, dicing it up into tiny pieces and withdrawing their shield at the same time.

The tiny pieces exploded, and Voltron split up in time to see a small Marmoran ship enter the castle ship. Keith grinned, and Red took off towards her hangar. It looked like his Papa was going to stay at the castle with him.

%%%

While Voltron was battling with the robeast, Ulaz made contact with headquarters. He grinned when Regris appeared on the screen. Antok was so proud of his kit when he showed an aptitude for computers and hacking. Regris visibly brightened when he saw Ulaz. "Hi, Ulaz. Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?"

"Hello, kit. You are mostly right. However, is your mother nearby? She will want to hear this news."

"I can go get her."

"Please do."

Regris nodded and left the communications room and returned with not only Krolia but Kolivan, Antok, and Taulol as well. Kolivan caught sight of Lotor peeking into the communications room at the gathering of the adult members of his pack. He wasn't surprised to see Ezor and Acxa peeking around the doorframe as well. Kolivan whispered to Taulol about taking the three eavesdroppers away from there and that she would be filled in later.

Taulol left the room and beckoned the three kits to follow her. All three looked at their mom for a tick before following their surrogate aunt. Once that was dealt with, they turned back to Ulaz. "I met up with Keith, and he gave me his report."

Krolia perked up. "Keith? What are you talking about? He was stationed on Earth."

"He was charged with protecting the Blue Lion. How is he supposed to do that when it was taken into space by its new Paladin unless he goes into space as well?"

"So, my youngest kit is in space?" Krolia asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'm transmitting his report to you now, leader." Ulaz sent Keith's report to headquarters.

"Received." Kolivan downloaded the report to his data pad to go over later.

"Leader, permission to join the Paladins?" Even though it was phrased as a request, everyone knew that Ulaz would do it even if Kolivan told him 'no.'

"Permission granted. Keep our kit safe," Kolivan said.

"Tell him we love him," Krolia said.

"I will."

%%%

Allura was the only one not pleased about Ulaz joining them in the castle. She wasn't openly hostile towards Ulaz nor did she request that he be shackled. Keith was over the moon about his Papa being nearby once again. Keith was snuggling Ulaz in the lounge when Lance walked in with a strangely familiar long white box in his hands.

"Hey, guys! What do you say to a game?"

Keith sat up, intrigued. "What game did you find?"

Lance grinned and set the box down. "Everyone's favorite. Monopoly!"

Keith's eyes grew wide. He and Ulaz chorused, "NO!"

Fin


End file.
